


Enter Sandman [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Category: Allstate Insurance "Mayhem" Commercials, Old Spice Commercials, TV Commercials, The Force: Volkswagen Commercial
Genre: Doritos - Freeform, Stormtrooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commercials are weird. I'm on a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Sandman [Vid]

Enjoy!  
& I'd love to hear what you think.

P.S. I'm creating a personal website, which has everything I've written or vidded that has ever been put online, & download links for the vids. If you're interested, check it out at: lightsweaving.weebly.com.


End file.
